


one thousand

by ukihyun (w96zi)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w96zi/pseuds/ukihyun
Summary: Minhyuk's birthday surprise for Kihyun.





	one thousand

**Author's Note:**

> omg yes hello tis i w96zi/ukihyun!!! i seem to have fallen off the face of the earth for a while but im back! with a new work! i hope you enjoy reading my probably quite bad work

“Kihyun, hey Kihyun. Hey. Wake up!”

 

This was the voice Yoo Kihyun heard the very moment he woke up on Saturday morning: his absolute favorite day, the only day he allowed himself to sleep in. Yet all this was ruined by the ever-persistent voice of Lee Minhyuk, his room mate.

 

“What do you need?” Kihyun whined, rubbing sleep out of his eyes as he turned away from Minhyuk in protest. Minhyuk could wait, his sleep could never. However, Minhyuk was stubborn. He whined as well, pulling at Kihyun’s blanket until he was forced to move to get his blanket. Excuse you, it was cold and Kihyun hated wearing pants to sleep.

 

“I need you to cook breakfast.” Minhyuk stated half-heartedly, bringing Kihyun’s blanket up to his face and taking a deep inhale, “Mmph, you smell so good. I’m like, envious. I can never smell this good..”

 

Kihyun inhaled sharply through his teeth, his annoyance towards Minhyuk ten folding at the fact that he woke him up to cook breakfast. _What sort of sane college student would wake up at seven in the morning, to cook breakfast?!_ Kihyun thought angrily in his head, sighing as he stood up. Minhyuk cheered, waving his arms around in excitement.

 

“You’re lucky I love you, Minhyuk.” Kihyun sighed, grabbing a hoodie from his chair and giving it a sniff before deciding that it was clean. He nodded to himself, pulling it on and looking at his laundry basket. _That could wait,_ Kihyun thought, _I still have to do my Literature report._

 

Minhyuk laughed, the sound of his laugh instantly making Kihyun’s disturbed morning better. Kihyun smiled to himself, following Minhyuk who was running out of his room excitedly.

 

Minhyuk, however, was excited about the fact that Kihyun didn’t notice the smell of breakfast, which he had woken up at 4 am-- imagine that, 4 am! -- to cook for Kihyun. What was the occasion, you ask? It was Kihyun’s birthday, and the poor boy himself forgot about it due to the fact that all his deadlines were pushed to the week that had just passed. Minhyuk never thought that he would see someone backtrack all their progress, have a meltdown, proceed to chug five cups of coffee, and cry as they repeated everything. But he did, with Kihyun. It was quite an experience seeing that and Minhyuk hopes he wouldn’t see it again.

 

Minhyuk walked into their kitchen excitedly, his and Kihyun’s breakfast perfectly set-up. Not to mention that he had also decorated the room with the thousand paper cranes he spent so much time and effort folding.

 

Minhyuk would remember the times Kihyun droned on and on about wanting to fold a thousand paper cranes, or better yet, have someone give him said thousand paper cranes. And Minhyuk was here to fulfill that. Minhyuk was happy as long as Kihyun was happy.

 

At that moment, Kihyun walked into the kitchen, hands rubbing his eyes as he yawned loudly, his hair sticking out in tens of places. He brought his hands down from his face, opening his eyes slowly. His reaction was comical, really. His eyes widened, hands coming up again to cover his mouth which had opened in a gasp. He glanced at Minhyuk, pure excitement and happiness in his eyes.

 

“Min!! Oh my god, this is literally the best thing someone has done for me this whole year. Ugh, I love you so much Minhyuk.” Kihyun stated excitedly, hands running through the paper cranes with utter awe on his face. Minhyuk was so happy, to see Kihyun like this. To see Kihyun look as if he wasn’t a constantly stressed out college student with a stern resting face. He was so happy to see Kihyun look as if he was just like a kid, a kid who had just discovered something that had made them happy.

 

Something like a kid getting ice cream, a kid getting high grades on their test, a kid opening gifts on Christmas. Minhyuk was happy.

 

Kihyun walked up to Minhyuk happily, stars in his eyes, beaming from excitement. This type of smile was Minhyuk’s favorite on Kihyun, the one where his lips pulled up to the point where his eyes turned into little crescents.

 

“Thank you so much for this Min. I really do appreciate the effort you did for me.” Kihyun whispered, hands coming up to rest on Minhyuk’s cheeks. Minhyuk smiled, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss on the crown of Kihyun’s head.

 

“Anything for you, Ki. Happy birthday.”


End file.
